Abstract: A growing concern among practitioners of Community Based Participatory Researcher (CBPR) is the lack of clarity and effort given to dissemination efforts. While CBPR has excelled at partnering with communities in developing and conducting research, we still have steps to take in effectively disseminating research findings to partners and local or national audiences. The Community Engagement and Dissemination Core (CEDC) will complement the work of the Investigator Development Core (IDC) by assisting with and modeling innovative community engaged methods of dissemination to diverse stakeholder groups. Our specific aims are to serve as a hub for HDR@UCR community engaged dissemination activities, and build and strengthen a shared community focus on health disparities and equity. We will achieve these specific aims through a combination of intensive training, technical support, and equal partnerships with our stakeholders. Our dissemination activities will be collaboratively developed with community partners and thus be meaningful to stakeholders at multiple levels who are impacted by research findings that reflect their real world concerns and encounters with health systems and policies. 1